leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jhin
Jhins verwenden Munition und sein |as}} kann, außer durch den Stufenzuwachs, nicht steigen. Jhin kann 4 mal angreifen, bevor er für Sekunden muss. Außerdem lädt er automatisch nach, wenn er für 10 Sekunden weder angegriffen, noch eine Fähigkeit verwendet hat. |leveling = |description2 = Der vierte Angriff ist garantiert ein , der % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}} als |ad}} verursacht. Gegen Strukturen kann der vierte Schuss in Höhe von seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} verursachen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jhin erhält |ad}} in Höhe von % pro 1 % kritischer Trefferchance)}} % per 1 % zusätzliches Angriffstempo)}}| }}. |leveling3 = |description4 = Jhins gewähren ihm außerdem für 2 Sekunden 10 % |ms}}, verursachen dafür aber nur seines Angriffsschadens|ad}} als |ad}}. |leveling4 = }}| und es wird kein gewährt. **Der passive Anstieg des Angriffstempos durch Stufenzuwachs zählt deswegen auch nicht für die Schadensmodifikation als zusätzliches Angriffstempo. *'Jhins' Schadensmodifikation für ist eine multiplikative Verringerung. **Ohne zusätzlichen kritischen Schaden verursachen Jhins kritische Treffer 0,75 150 %}}, mit einer 0,75 187,5 %}} und der maximale Wert mit zusätzlichen Runen des kritischen Schadens liegt bei 0,75 212,6325 %}}. *** Diese Modifikation gilt nicht für Strukturen, dort wird immer die 44 % Schadensverringerung auf den unverringerten Schadenswert angewendet. *** Diese Modifikation gilt nicht für . *Der Modifikator des wird additiv mit der Verbesserung verrechnet. *Der maximale Modifikator des , den Jhin ''' erreichen kann, ist nicht limitiert, da der maximale Wert von Angriffstempo|attack speed}} keine Grenze für die Berechnung darstellt. **Die maximale Modifikation, die ohne Verrechnung des Angriffstempos erreicht werden kann, liegt bei '''80 %. *** 40 % passive Grundsteigerung auf Stufe 18. *** 40 % bei einer Chance von 100 % auf kritische Treffer. ****Ein theoretisch erreichter Wert von mehr als 100 % hat keine Auswirkungen. * Angriffstempoverringerungen verringern sowohl Jhins Angriffstempo als auch seinen Angriffsschaden. * Verringerungen des Angriffsschadens werden vor den Multiplikatoren angewendet, was in einer doppelten Schwächung des Gesamtangriffsschadens resultiert. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Maximale Übersprungdistanz |custominfo = |description = Jhin wirft eine Granate auf den gewählten Gegner und verursacht |ad}}. Danach kann die Granate auf bis zu 3 weitere Gegner überspringen, wobei jede Einheit, die von der Granate getötet wurde, den Schaden weiterer Treffer um 35 % erhöht. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} |Maximaler Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = , die von Jhin oder seinen Verbündeten Schaden erleiden oder im Inneren einer stehen, werden für 4 Sekunden markiert. |leveling = |description2 = Nach einer sekündigen}} Verzögerung feuert Jhin einen Schuss in die gewählte Richtung, welcher |ad}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und bei Kollision mit einem stoppt. Verursacht nur 75 % Schaden an Nicht-Champions. |leveling2 = |Nicht-Champion Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description3 = Ein Treffer gegen einen als ertappt markierten Champion, diesen kurz fest und gewährt Jhin das |ms}} von . |leveling3 = Sekunden}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aufgrund laufender Abklingzeit gar nicht bewirken kann. |video = Jhin-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = 2 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Jhin erschafft eine blühende Lotusfalle unter jedem Champion, den er tötet. |leveling = |description2 = Zusätzlich, lagert Jhin periodisch Lotusfallen, bis zu einem Maximum von 2, welche nicht mit Schönheit im Tod interagieren. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jhin platziert eine Lotusfalle an der gewählten Stelle, die dort für 2 Minuten bestehen bleibt.Die Lotusfalle beginnt zu blühen, wenn ein Gegner über sie läuft, wodurch alle Gegner über ihr für 4 Sekunden werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Blühende Lotusfallen alle Gegner über ihnen für 2 Sekunden um 35 % , wonach sie detonieren und magischen Schaden an allen Feinden über ihnen anrichten. Lotusfallen verursachen nur 65 % ihres Schadens gegen Nicht-Champions und gegen Champions, die innerhalb kurzer Zeit von einer getroffen wurden. |leveling4 = |Verringerter magischer Schaden| }} }}| erhält diese Falle keinen Schaden von der Lotusfalle, da sie zu schnell unsichtbar wird. |video = |video2 = }} }} | |Schadenswinkel}}}} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jhin baut schnell seine Waffe auf, bevor er in die gewählte Richtung zielt und für die 10 Sekunden der Kanalisierung die Fähigkeit erlangt, Letzte Verbeugung 4 mal erneut einzusetzen. |leveling = |description2 = Jhin feuert einen durchdringenden Schuss in die gewählte Richtung, der erst bei einem Championtreffer stoppt, den Champion für 2 Sekunden , normalen Schaden an allen getroffenen Einheiten anrichtet und diese für Sekunden um 80 % . |leveling2 = |Maximaler normaler Schaden der Nicht-Finalschüsse| }} |description3 = Der Schaden von Letzte Verbeugung wird um % erhöht für jede | |hp}} erhöht}}, und der trifft garantiert für (100 (1 + )|Der Maximalwert liegt bei '0,9551'. Dieser ist erreichbar durch Gegenstände und Runen. Die Klinge der Unendlichkeit gewährt beispielsweise 50 % zusätzlichen kritischen Schaden, also hier den Wert '0,5'.}}) %|AD}} des Schadens. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bricht Letzte Verbeugung ab. *''Letzte Verbeugung'' verfügt über für Gegner und Verbündete sichtbare Reichweiteindikatoren. |video = |video2 = }} }} Sonstige Einheiten und . ;Blühen Wenn ein Gegner über eine Lotusfalle läuft, beginnt sie zu blühen, gewährt für 4 Sekunden auf Ziele über ihr und diese für 2 Sekunden und detoniert dann, um an allen Feinden über ihr magischen Schaden anzurichten. }} en:Jhin pl:Jhin pt-br:Jhin es:Jhin |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * hägt einen Groll gegenüber und seinen Vater, weil er ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht hat. ** Zudem ärgert er sich über , da er Vater und Meister getötet hat, obwohl ihn töten wollte. * Außerdem ärgert er sich auch über , da sie ihm das Rampenlicht in Ionia gestohlen hat.needs confirmation * Jhin hat Interesse daran, zu töten. Die Wuju-Schule stellte den Erfolg der Kampfkunstschule seines Vaters in den Schatten.Jhin Champion Q&A: "He has a passing interest in killing Yi" |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; * Sein Auftreten und seine Persönlichkeit hat Ähnlichkeit mit Erik aus [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Phantom_der_Oper Das Phantom der Oper]. * Seine Maske hat Ähnlichkeit mit der von Amon aus der TV-Serie "[https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Legende_von_Korra Die Legende von Korra]" * Sein Auftreten hat auch Ähnlichkeit mit aus dem Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/V_wie_Vendetta_(Film) "V wie Vendetta"]. ; * Das Aussehen des Skins sollte zuerst das originale Aussehen von Jhin werden. Allerdings wurde es zum Skin degradiert. * Bei seiner Rückrufanimation sieht man "Wanted-Poster" von , und . Dies könnte heißen, dass die 3 eine gesuchte eventuelle Verbrecher-Bande sein könnten. * Seine Waffe ist der EE-3 Blastergewehr von Boba Fett aus dem Star Wars Universum. * Er teilt das Thema mit und . Media LoL Figuren Fakten= Datei:JHIN - DER VIRTUOSE LoL Charakter Fakten 8 HD |-|Champion-Spotlight= Datei: Jhin Champion-Spotlight |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * ist der erste Champion, der 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. * Er wurde von August Browning designt.needs confirmation * wurde in nur sieben Monaten entwickelt.needs confirmation Verglichen mit anderen durchschnitlichen Champion-Entwicklungszeiten von ca. einem Jahr, ist dies sehr schnell. * Im Seitenquelltext der Championseiten von , , und gab es Hinweise auf Jhin durch die Wörter "Jhin" und "Deadeye". ** Deadeye war Jhins Code-Name während der Entwicklung.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Sein Arbeitstitel war "The Artisan Killer".needs confirmation * Während Jhins Entwicklung verursachte seine Passive massiven Schaden. Zum Beispiel hat Jhins vierte Autoattack einen mit vollem Leben auf einen Schlag getötet. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie nochmal überarbeitet.needs confirmation * Jhin konnte seine Q, , von der Position des getroffenen Champions aus einfach nochmal einsetzten. Dies wurde allerdings als zu kompliziert zum tatsächlichen Einsatz befunden. * Seine W, , hatte Champions sogar im Nebel des Krieges (dort, wo man ohne ein Auge eigentlich nichts sieht) markieren können.needs confirmation * Ein Bug, der während Jhins Entwicklung auftrat, war, dass unter bestimmen Umständen unglaublich weit über die Karte fliegen konnte.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Did any crazy glitches happen during development?" * Name stammt von dem arabischen Word "Jinn" ab, was so viel wie "Dämon" oder "nicht menschlich" übersetzt heißt.needs confirmation Er zeigt auch Verbindungen mit anderen Wörtern, wie z.B. "Majnūn" (Besessen oder auch einfach Verrückt) oder "Jannah" (Garten). Beide Wörter passen ausgezeichnet zu , da er psychisch instabil ist und immer Blumen, Bäume und andere Formen von Pflanzen beim Begehen seiner Gewalttaten sieht. Wissen über den Champion * hat eine mechanische Schulter, die er in Kombination mit seiner zu einem für seine ultimative Fähigkeit verwandelt. * Im Gegensatz zu einer weit verbreiteten Meinung ist Jhin keineswegs zum Teil ein Roboter, sondern ein Mensch in einem Body-Sleeve, der einige mechanische Teile am Körper trägt.Jhin Champion Q&A: "His arm isn't robotic..." ** Dass seine Stimme sich eher mechanisch anhört, liegt daran, dass er sie durch seine Maske modifiziert und sollte musikalisch klingen.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Why does his voice sound more machine like than human?" * ist besessen von der Nummer 4 und so hat sie eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn. ** Ein Rioter schrieb als Antwort auf die Frage "Warum die 4?": "Four is the number of death. Your life has three acts... then..."Jhin Champion Q&A: "Why the number 4?" (Vier ist die Zahl des Todes. Unser Leben hat drei Akte... und dann...). In Jhins Champion-Spotlight heißt es passend dazu, dass Jhin glaube, der Tod sei der wichtigste Moment im Leben eines Menschen.Youtube - Jhins Champion-Spotlight, Minute 0:53. Er ist besessen davon, diesen Moment so perfekt wie möglich zu gestalten. ** Seine Obsession mit der Zahl 4 stammt aus seinem Titel "Virtuose". Die meisten modernen Songs sind in einem 4/4 Takt geschrieben, was bedeutet, jeder Balken ist in 4 verschiedenen Beats getrennt. Diese zählt er jedes Mal, wenn er autoattackt, um die "Durchführung" seines Meisterwerkes über das ganze Match zu verteilen.needs confirmation ** Jhin findet, der Tod sollte etwas Wunderschönes sein. Tode, die sich nicht wie eine großartige Aufführung anfühlen, erscheinen ihm als Verschwendung. Andere Killer wie empfindet Jhin wahrscheinlich als ungehobelt und grob.Jhin Champion Q&A: "What Jhin thinks about of murderers like Shaco..." ** Jhin ist ein Killer, ein Werkzeug des Terrors. Gegen Bezahlung tötet er. Er tut, was immer man von ihm verlangt.Jhin Champion Q&A: "He is an intrument of terror." *** Riot erklärte, man würde noch erfahren, was Jhin zu einem Killer gemacht hat, jedoch nicht sofort und nicht in Form einer simplen Antwort - das würde nicht zu solch einer Art von Charaktere passen.Ebd. ** Jhin bekam seine Ausrüstung von der Kashuri-Waffenkammer, südliches Ionia.Ebd. *** Seine Waffe, Whisper, wurde eigens für ihn angefertigt und von ihm selbst modifiziert. *** Jhins Kugeln sind magisch. Er stellt sie selbst so her, dass sie wunderschöne Effekte entfalten, wenn sie töten. Die Lotus-Blüte ist einer davon, speziell für Tode in der Kluft der Beschwörer. In der "Realität" kann sich jeder Tod visuell anders darstellen.Ebd. ** Anders als Jhins Todesanimation vermuten lassen könnte, ist Jhin nicht von seiner Maske oder einem Dämon besessen. Ein Rioter sagte hierzu, es sei alles nur eine Metapher und würde sich nur in seinem Kopf abspielen.Jhin Champion Q&A, about Jhins animations ** "IIII" ist eine ungewöhnliche Alternative zur römischen Zahl "IV". Die einzelnen "I" sind scheinbar die Zählstriche seiner . ** Er hat 4 Personen in 4 verschiedenen Regionen getötet. Alle sind Auftragsmorde gewesen. ** In seinen Ankündigungsvideos hatte er vier Champions "perfekt" gemacht ( , , und ). *** Das Video "Geist des Virtuosen" (Jhin Teaser) zeigt Jhins Vorstellung vom Tod dieser Champions, d.h. es hat sich weder 1:1 so zugetragen, noch hängt alles direkt mit seiner Geschichte zusammen.Jhin Champion Q&A: "The promo stuff shows people he imagines killing" ** Künstlername oder nicht - Jhin besteht aus 4 Buchstaben. *** "Jin" war der erste Name, den man für ihn auswählte, allerdings addierte man das "H", damit es während der Championauswahlsphase nicht zu Verwechslungen mit kommen würde.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Jin was the first name we picked" *** "Khada Jhin" bedeutet "Goldene Exzellenz" in der ioninischen Sprache. ** Alle seine Fähigkeiten haben etwas mit der Zahl 4 zu tun: *** Seine Passive aktiviert sich nach 4 Autoattacks. *** Seine Q kann bis zu 4 mal weiterspringen. *** Seine W markiert sein Ziel 4 Sekunden lang. *** Seine E deckt man alle Einheiten für 4 Sekunden auf. *** Mit seiner R schießt er genau 4 Schüsse ab. ** Bei der Rückrufanimation von dem High Noon Skin schießt er genau 4 mal. * Jhin ist etwa vier Jahre älter als .Jhin Champion Q&A: "How old is Jhin?" * Während seines Taunts schießt er vier mal. * In Jhins Animation zum Chatbefehl "Lachen" zieht er seine Maske ab und enthüllt ein Cover aus Leder, das bei näherem Hinsehen eines seiner Augen erkennen lässt. Laut Riot habe Jhin tatsächlich auch ein Gesicht und sei in der Tat menschlich.Jhin Champion Q&A: "He does have a face!" ** Jhin hat blaue Augen.needs confirmation Auch wenn man nur eines sehen kann, sind beide funktionstüchtig.Jhin Champion Q&A: "Is he missing an eye or does he cover it up?" * Jhin hat eine Reihe zufälliger Interaktionen, wie z.B. ein unheimliches Lachen zu Beginn eines Spiels.Jhin Champion Q&A: "And how do I trigger the creepy humming / laughing at the start of the game, is it random?" * Man spielt mit dem Gedanken, einen "Arktischen Jhin"-Skin zu entwickeln. Diese Art Skin war schon als Release-Skin in Überlegung, da er zum Charakter passen würde,Jhin Champion Q&A: We did think about Arctic Ops for his launch skin" allerdings entschied man sich letzendlich zuerst für High-Noon-Jhin. * Einige seiner vielen psychotischen Phantasien sind:needs confirmation ** das Verlangen nach schönen und perfekten Toden. ** ein Revolverheld sein (eventuell wegen dem High Noon Skin). ** jemanden mit seiner Waffe erschießen. ** ein Sniper sein. ** ein vielseitiger Psychopat sein, der immer versucht bis 4 zu zählen. Zitate * Sein Zitat "Ich lebe für den Applaus, sie werden dafür sterben" ist eine Anlehnung an Lady Gagas Lied [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pco91kroVgQ "Applause"] (engl.: "I live for the applause"). * Sein anderes Zitat "Es ist mein eigener Wille meinen Geist in Bewegung zu setzten" ist eine direkter Bezug auf den Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_W%C3%BCstenplanet_(Film) "Der Wüstenplanet"] von David Lynch. * Sein Taunt gegenüber "Du hast zu viele Zeilen." ist eine Anlehnung daran, dass er die meisten Sprüche von allen Champion hat. * Sein Spruch beim Kaufen von "Ich liebe es zu performen, aber ich hasse die Massen", gibt eine direkte Anspielung auf das Blocken von Fähigkeiten aufgrund von und auch auf das Blocken von Massenkontrolleffekten. * Sein Spruch während des Bewegens "Glück ... ist eine warme Pistole" (engl.: "Happiness... is a warm gun.") bezieht sich auf den gleichnamigen Song von den Beatles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXWMt4vkQ80 Happiness is a Warm Gun]. * In der italienischen Version hat er den Spruch "Cadranno come, d'Autunno, dagli alberi, le foglie.". Übersetzt heißt es so viel wie: "Sie werden fallen, so wie die Herbstblätter von Bäumen". Es ist eine Zeile aus dem italienischen Gedicht "Soldati" ("Soldiers") von Ungaretti. * Sein Spruch bei einer Attacke "Sing für mich" ist eine direkte Anlehnung an [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Phantom_der_Oper Das Phantom der Oper]. * Sein Spruch "Sie sind Puppen. Ich ziehe an ihren Fäden und dann Tanzen sie." hat Ähnlichkeit mit Spruch "Zieh an den Fäden. Sieh sie tanzen.". * "Hinter jeder Maske ... ist eine weitere Maske." könnte eine Anlehnung an Marty Rubins Zitat "Hinter jeder Maske ist ein Gesicht und hinter dem eine Geschichte" sein. ** Allerdings könnte es auch eine Anlehnung an das Zitat von Kakashi Hatake aus dem Anime Naruto sein, "Unter meiner Maske trage ich noch eine weitere Maske zur Sicherheit", aus Naruto Staffel 2 Folge 101 "Das Geheimnis, das geheim bleiben wird?" sein.http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Episode:_Das_Geheimnis,_das_geheim_bleiben_wird%3F * Die Interaktion beim Töten eines gegnerischen Teemos mit dem High Noon Skin "Ich mag, wie du stirbst Junge." (engl.: "I like how u die boy.") ist eine Anlehnung an den Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Django_Unchained "Django Unchained"]. }}